


现在走还来得及

by starcarrier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcarrier/pseuds/starcarrier
Summary: 我是谁？我在哪？这是什么东西？/me 开始失忆





	现在走还来得及

两唇相印，在纲吉惊愕的下意识睁开嘴，想问对方在做什么时，沢田却已经狡猾一笑，趁机将舌头伸入了对方的唇齿之间。  
实话实说，这也是他第一次和别人接吻，因此他的吻技可以说是相当生疏，但奈何对面的自己是个书面资料都不曾了解过的纯情小处男，因此，口关失守的当下，脑子都乱成一锅粥的纲吉只能在那被沢田单方面压制着做不出其余行动，下意识抗拒的推搡却远摆脱不了久经训练的他的钳制，而心软的纲吉也不敢用力咬下口中的舌头，在他心中，对面的自己还是自己，虽然突然就这么做了，但一定不会加害于自己。  
其结果就是，沢田的舌头轻松探入了纲吉口中，不停挑逗着对方的小舌，时而轻触，时而卷起，交缠的双舌卷起阵阵银液，又因双方的运动渐渐满溢而出，纲吉沉闷的呜咽声被压在喉头，无法完成吞咽的动作，溢出的银液只得从并不牢靠的唇角流出，划过下巴，滴落在胸前，沾湿了一小片衣襟。  
“唔——唔嗯——”  
这个吻对纲吉来说实在是过于漫长了，或许可能其实只过去了几秒？总之在他的大脑因缺氧向他放出警告之前，沢田像是有所预感似的提前放开了他，一道银丝自两人唇边出现并拉长，随着纲吉喘气的动作，不停在半空中轻颤彰显着自己的存在。  
是甜的。  
沢田伸出舌头，半是回味半是挑逗的将两人之间的银丝再次在舌尖缠上一圈，满意的看着纲吉的脸色因这个动作瞬间绯红，久经训练的味觉锻炼轻松分辨出了少年此前似乎才吃过某种水果。  
可能是葡萄。  
看着因补充氧气而无法出声，只能眼角噙着一丝生理泪水，不解的望着他的纲吉，沢田忽然有些明白为什么他在众多地下流通物中老是扮演着下方角色的原因了。  
——说来有些可耻，他发现有些控制不住自己了。  
是禁欲太久了的关系么……他艰难的咽了口唾沫，伸手松了松脖颈间的领带，感受着重新通常的呼吸，舒了一口气。  
“感觉怎么样，喜欢么？”  
“喜，喜欢什么的……为什么要这么做？”  
纲吉的心中满是不解，完全无法理解对方刚刚为什么要那么做。  
——殊不知，没有第一时间的否定，已经让跟着里包恩进修了十年的沢田看穿了他心底的想法。  
“是呢，这是为什么呢……”他轻笑了一声，借着微眯的眼眸确认了对方某个地方的状况后，单手解开领带，笑的更开心了，“或许你这里就是答案？”  
他俯下身子，再次将脸凑向纲吉面前，空出来的手正正好好隔着裤子压在对方某个已经不甘寂寞起立的部位之上，感受着手下的触感，他颇为满意的轻揉了几下。  
——这成功引得对方自喉间漏出了一丝呻吟，然后意识到自己刚刚怎么了以及现在正被怎么着的纲吉，成功彻底通红了脸庞。  
“你，你这是，在干什么啊……”感受着依然在自己下身不停作乱的那只手，勉强压住呻吟的纲吉用细碎的声音朝对方问道，“我，我不就是你么……而且还是，过去的，你……唔……你，你这么做，有什么意义，唔嗯！”  
原本只是搓揉的手改为直接隔着裤子的撸动，这直接的刺激当即就把纲吉剩下的话给打了回去。  
明，明明是自己，为什么……？  
既是不解为什么这次的感官刺激如此之大，也是不解对方为什么要这么做，纲吉的脑中已是彻底乱成一团浆糊，只能维持着之前的那副表情，望着沢田，希望对方别再这样，并给他一个答案。  
——但这只能成为压倒沢田理智的最后一根稻草。  
或许是因为此前的废柴生涯的关系，即使现如今已经是人见人爱的彭格列十代目，但未来的沢田纲吉依然无意识的认为这当中有一部分首领身份的要因在内，每次照镜子也总是会下意识的回想起小时候那些废柴生涯，联想到同学们的疏远而无意识的平淡化自己的外貌要素，但此刻，看着年轻时自己那“垂涎欲滴”的可口表情，他只感觉口干舌燥，眼神不由自主的乱飘——稍显婴儿肥的脸颊，白嫩的锁骨，健康纤细的双臂，结实的小腹，影影绰绰的人鱼线，光滑笔直的大腿，小巧的脚掌，圆润的脚趾……  
——这不根本不知道该让人看向哪里么？！  
尤其是，好死不死的，似乎是因为他许久的无动作，憋的难受的纲吉下意识的下身一个用力，那本来已经挺直滚烫到不行的某处，当即就在他手中微微晃动了几下，感受着因此带来的衣料摩擦时传来的触感，与稍稍舒缓了一些的贮存感，纲吉轻吟一声，然后看着已经被浸湿的裤子前端，本来已有所好转的面色，又稍显红润了起来。  
由于是在家的缘故，他此刻只穿了一件短衫配大裤衩，并不厚的布料显然无法彻底吸收前端满溢而出的液体，黏腻的触感自顶端传来，稍稍算是减少了一些衣料摩擦带来的刺激。  
等会自己偷偷解决好一起洗掉吧……  
此刻，年轻的小首领依然天真的认为对方只是一时恶作剧，很快就会放过他。  
然而，对于终于意识到自己“魅力”的沢田而言，纲吉此刻的模样，仿佛就是在暗示他自己的样子一般，原本泾渭分明的二人形象渐渐混在一起，那些暗中收缴的地下流通货的画面纷纷浮现于脑海之中，他不明白自己是怎么想的，明明他是他，自己是自己，画中的东西也并非真实，但他就是忍不住的回想，之后的发展是怎么样的？他的感觉是什么样的？他会喜欢么？各种各样的问题浮现于脑中，最终又终于因为那最根本的两个人的认识，混杂为了一个奇异的结果。  
他俯下身子，再次吻向了对方。  
与上一个近乎恶作剧的吻不同，这个吻稍显绵长，又更淡薄一些，他只是翻动两者的舌尖，偶尔才深入其中，轻抬对方的舌根，刺激对方的唾液分泌，然后在对方感到不适之前，主动退出留给纲吉一个换气的时间，却又在对方换完气准备吞咽唾沫之前，再次伸入，将满溢的银液打散，只能无力的自两边唇角流下，勾勒出一幅诱人的画卷。  
于此同时，他的两只手也没闲着，其中一只撩起对方的衣服下摆，卷至胸前，有些老茧的手划过纲吉那白嫩的胸腹，激起对方的一阵轻颤，指尖不时划过两点，或偶尔揉搓，或偶尔拉扯，细微的刺激让身下的人不由有些晃动身子，似是不满这轻微的刺激渴望更多，又似是想要躲避对方的爱抚让自己不那么难堪，但无论如何，纲吉都只是用双手撑着自己的身子，没有丝毫想要推开他的想法。  
年轻的自己还真是好懂啊……  
颇感无奈的这么想着，沢田剩下那只手的指尖绕着对方的下身顶端画了一个圆，成功引得身下人一阵颤抖并发出浅浅的呻吟声，透明的爱液自铃口涌出，打湿了依然还持握着它的手掌。  
——或许成长的轨迹，经历的事件并不相同，但他们的身体终归还是一样的，换言之，他也很清楚自己的哪里是最敏感，最容易被刺激到的。  
那碍事的裤衩早被他扔到了一边，抚摸胸腹的手被他收回，将对方的双腿抬起前压，然后，依然维持着亲吻的架势让纲吉无力反抗，再将那只手伸至对方的背后，一边轻抚那光滑结实的背部曲线，沢田将身子压上，原本持握着要害的那只手，却趁机松开，带着满手透明油亮的爱液，探往因这个姿势而彻底暴露的隐秘之处中。  
“！”  
原本还在理智和欲望间摇摆不定甚至自暴自弃任沢田摆布的纲吉当即就是一个机灵，但在他想反悔阻止之前，沢田已经趁着润滑迅速伸入了一根手指，并精准的按向了纲吉体内的某处。  
——这种“润滑剂”的质量虽好，可时效实在是太短，他能这么精准的做到这一步，还是多亏了他对自己身体的了解。  
“！”  
原本抗拒的声音瞬间转变为软绵的呻吟声，纲吉不解的看着伸入自己下身的那只手掌，显然以他那均分不超过17.5的保健体育课成绩，是没法理解刚刚发生了什么的。  
而沢田显然不准备给他这个了解的机会。  
他一边曲指挑逗着对方体内的要害，一边用环在对方身后的手抱着对方，就这么“上下其手”的，让两人的姿势由半靠在墙边，逐渐变为了平躺在床上。  
嗯，纲吉在下，他在上的那种。  
“唔……”  
感受着下身不停传来的刺激，虽然强烈，却总像隔着一层膜一般无法让他达到极致，意识模糊的纲吉下意识的就想伸手去触碰根部彻底解放自己，却被沢田一把抓住，然后就这么被对方的一只手钳制着，无奈的被锁在了头顶。  
“我，我……”  
纲吉难耐的朝对方喊道，却不知是想表达自己的诉求，还是想呼唤对方的名字。  
“没事的，马上就好了……”  
沢田出口安慰道，却被自己那沙哑的声音吓了一跳。  
他稍稍退出了一下手指，果不其然让身下的人一阵扭动腰部表示不适，但马上，随着两根手指撑开入口进入其中，没有痛苦的低吟，只有身下人满足的呻吟声。  
事前准备工作是很重要的。  
或许年轻的自己并没有意识到，他体内还是有那么一丝意大利人——或者说，欧美人——的血统在，这让他在长大后快速拔高的同时，也让他那的尺寸二次发育跟着变大，虽然还是没法和其他几位纯血或者天赋异禀的自家守护者们比，但单沢田本人而言，他还是很满意自己的尺寸的。  
虽然这就让这时的准备工作分外磨人了吧……  
稍显头疼的看着已经彻底堕入欲海的纲吉，沢田的眼眸划过一丝金红，小簇火焰自钳制之手的戒指上升腾而起，下一刻，绚丽的冰晶自掌心生出，将纲吉的双手手腕与墙壁连为一体。  
呼……总算能腾出只手来了……  
稍显急躁的将紧缚的西装外套直接脱下，一边继续单手进行着扩张作业，一边，沢田伸手褪下了同样讨厌的西装裤，让那被束缚已久的家伙重见天日。  
“我，我……？！”  
而被刚刚的冰封稍稍冷静了下来，终于重新夺回了一丝理智的纲吉看着沢田的动作——尤其是那无法忽视的下半身尺寸之后，他略有些迟疑的打量了一下自己目前的尺寸，确认未来的自己应该是经过二次发育了。  
“嗯？怎么了，你终于清醒了么~”  
“什，什么清醒啊……”某种意义上也算记得自己刚刚的表现有多糟糕，但依然被束缚着动弹不得，还在被对方不停刺激下身要害的纲吉红着脸勉强反驳道，“我承认现在这样确实是很舒服啦……但是下次你至少提前通知我一声啊，就算都是自己也不能这么突然的来啊……”  
最后一句他是小声嘟囔的，听得沢田阵阵摇头苦笑。  
年轻的自己还真是单纯呢……  
不过有守护者们在身边，他倒是不担心对方哪天被骗了怎么办，不如说，他们之间有没有下次见面都还说不准呢，哪轮得到他操心这件事。  
“那……”他无奈的看着对方的脸，颇感好笑的叹了口气，“如果下次有其他人要对你做这种事，一定要记得拒绝哦？”  
“不，不用你说我也会啦！这，这种事，怎么可能和其他人做嘛……”嗯，最后这句依然是纲吉的小声嘟囔。  
而听闻，沢田只是哭笑不得的伸手弹了对方挺直的下身一下。  
“唔！”  
突然而来的短暂刺激让纲吉感觉原本被积压在底部的某样东西直冲顶端，但又终究因为刚刚的刺激过于短暂，而又被暂时卡在了当中，无法被释放出去。  
一，一下就行……  
他晃动腰肢，眼角带泪的看向对方，似是不明白对方为什么要这么做。  
“虽然不知道这边的里包恩有没有教你，但总之你记住了。”然而沢田像是收不到他的信号似的，只是让在他体内的三根手指又狠狠按压了一次他体内的某个位置，“这个地方是你的前列腺，按摩这里会带来很强烈的快感。”说着，他曲指扩张了一下甬道，满意的看着纲吉晃了晃腰，表示自己有听到他刚刚说的话。  
“按摩前列腺其实是一个很常见的服务，不过里包恩和其他人大概不会允许你去找不认识的人做吧，所以如果你还想要这么体验一回的话，直接找他们就行。”  
“才，才不会嘞！这，这种事我自己一个人偷偷的就行……”  
……他是不是教坏了什么？  
有些诡异的看着纲吉面色羞红的说着刚刚的话，沢田晃了晃头，将某个突然浮现的想法甩出了脑海。  
“这是好的，因为你真要那么麻烦他们的话估计会发展成不可挽回的后果。”无视对方那一脸迷茫，似乎是没听懂刚刚这句的表情，沢田抽出手指，看着那不停收缩的入口，满意的点了点头，“然后接下来这件事，大概就是绝对不要和其他人做的事，谁都不行的那种。”  
“什，什么事……”纲吉原本并不懂对方要说的是什么，但当他看到沢田将那玩意放在他的入口并似乎在调整方向似的准备进去时，就算再不懂也懂了，“等等等等等！那个不行的！绝对不行的！”  
然而沢田并不准备听他的话。  
——开玩笑，他之前费了那么老半天的功夫，不就是为了这一刻么！  
熟悉的触感自更敏锐的器官传来，满满的充实感以两种截然不同的方式瞬间填满了在场的两位，于十年后的沢田纲吉而言，这是他终于告别了处男之身的首次体验，而于十年前的沢田纲吉而言，这是为他打开新世界大门的首次体验。  
——事实证明，沢田此前做的准备工作真的很重要。  
并没有感到多余的疼痛，只感觉腹中一片暖洋洋的纲吉下意识的扭动腰肢，不同于之前手指按压带来的局部刺激，甬道下意识收缩容纳着整根之物，而这份刺激也当即让沢田低吼一声，不需要什么本子知识的教导，此刻作为生物的本能已经告诉了他该怎么做。  
冲刺！戳刺！刺穿！  
一开始他还是谨慎的缓慢进出其中，生怕弄疼弄坏了年轻时的自己，但没过一会儿，看着对方那难耐的晃动腰肢的样子，与暗示意味明显的绯红面庞和含泪眼神，感觉理智这根弦已经彻底断裂的沢田当即就加大了力度，什么三浅一深九浅一深通通被他抛在了脑后，只是不停的冲撞着这具属于年轻时的自己的身体，倾听着那不绝于耳的稚嫩呻吟，俯下身子，唇瓣附于其上，主动压下对方所有的声音。  
那一刻，两人都是纯粹，且只渴求着彼此的。  
将技巧抛之脑后，只是单纯的行使着掠夺这一生物本能的征服行为，沢田近乎病态的看着纲吉逐渐因为他的掠夺而陷入缺氧的状态，内部的收缩愈发频繁，快感如潮水一般一波又一波的涌来，仿佛即将就要到达解放的时刻，但是不够，仅仅这样还无法满足，被群狼环伺的雄狮已经忍耐了太久，这意外寻获的伴侣，他不可能这么简单就让对方逃脱。  
他停了下来，主动起身，看着对方喘着粗气，不解的看向自己。  
——这一次来到过去他已经见过不少次对方的这种表情了，但即使如此，他依然感觉百看不厌，并有一种谜一般的冲动想让他继续做些什么。  
沢田明白那是什么，那是一直被他压在心底的，无论小时候经过多少次霸凌，长大后经历多少次挫折，都被他牢牢锁着的负面感情。  
他并不是不会生气的泥人，对面的自己也不是，至少从其他人提交的报告来看，对方就曾因为来到这个未来后压力过大而发过不少次火，其中最重的一次甚至直接把白兰给消灭了。  
听着真是莫名的可怕~  
嘴角勾起一丝莫名的笑意，沢田伸手融化了对方手腕上的冰晶，然后，在纲吉的疑惑不解中，伸出一只手指点在了对方的额头之上。  
那是，温暖且同源的火焰。  
明亮的大空之炎自额头燃起，金红色的眸子互相对视，强制冷静下的两人，内心却依然如火烧般，凝望着彼此。  
啊，原来如此……  
虽然不能说是智商上线，但强大超直感依然能相应弥补一些这方面的问题，大概猜到了对方要做什么和为什么这么做的纲吉，不由偏过了头去。  
“随你的便吧。”  
沙哑的声音自他口中响起。  
“那我可就不客气了~”  
同样沙哑的声音自沢田口中响起，他抱起对方，就这么故意维持着进入的姿势，将对方翻了个身，由原本的面对着他躺在床上，变成了背对着他被他抱在怀中。  
“唔……”  
纲吉竭尽压下的低吟声传入他的耳中，显然他刚刚的努力并非白费。  
“怎么样，要我帮你一把么~”  
“？”  
处于超死气状态下的纲吉并不明白未来的自己那句话是什么意思，不过如果是处于正常状态下的他，大概会天真的以为对方想要帮自己解放吧。  
超直感真是个时灵时不灵的玩意。  
看着对方的手在自己根部轻抚而过，下一刻，差不多察觉到了什么的纲吉当即就向身后的人发出了抗议的低吼。  
“喂！”  
“没关系的，只是防止你受不了接下来的刺激而已~”说着，他可以算是久违的揉搓起对方的顶端来，但如此强烈的刺激，却只能让纲吉咬着牙关，竭尽全力压下声音的同时，却做不了其他的任何事。  
包括解放。  
莫大的快感自最本源的部位而来，超死气状态下痛觉被一定程度的麻痹，留下的只有直击根本的快感，但是释放的途径被封印，他唯一的反应只有下意识收缩身体的内部，然而，即使是那也有一根存在感异常强大的东西堵在那里，感觉自己的下半身已经不属于自己，就在这时，沢田也开始了挺枪冲刺，配合着甬道的收缩有规律的，不断刺激着对方体内的某一点。  
当然，他空出来的那只手也没闲着，一边抱着对方不让他倒下，一边，带着星星点点的大空之炎的指尖拂过他的胸腹，宛如针灸一般刺激着他体内正处于活跃状态的能量，划过肌肉间的缝隙，勾勒出他身体的形状，给纲吉带来一阵阵别样的刺激。  
——这还没完，他的所有都是他的。  
轻咬耳垂，明明下身的动作如此激烈，沢田的上半身依然宛如脱节一般的“动作迟缓”，他贪婪的舔过对方的耳廓，然后向下，轻咬对方的脖颈，在他的印象中，某个设定下他们的后颈会有一种特殊的器官，即使明知现实没有，他也依然像是好奇的猎人一般，轻吻过对方的后颈，然后啃向那圆润的肩膀，到处留下属于他的印记。  
于此同时，他手上的动作也愈发老练，徘徊在胸腹间的手辗转至双尖之上，充血肿胀的此处只是被大空之炎轻轻刺激一番便能引得怀中人的一阵呻吟，但他明知如此，却依旧执拗的刻意避开这两处，只是用小臂以极其粗糙的手法来回摩擦着它们，然后时不时的，将手探进对方的口中，缠满银液之后，用那液体混杂着大空之炎，勾勒起对方的身体曲线来。  
至于在下身的那只手，也已经离开了主体的柱身与头部，行至那少经人事因而异常饱满的两袋之间，揉搓着颇感沉甸甸的两袋，大空之炎不停刺激着内部的器官，钝痛化为快感自原处之处绽放，却因被封锁了通路而只能不停在前端低落自内部而来的无色液体，时不时的，沢田还会伸手按押下在囊袋和入口之间的某个位置，每次都能激起怀中人一阵激烈的反抗，引发对方体内一波强烈的收缩。  
“啧！十年后的我还真够恶劣的啊……”  
纲吉一边说着这话一边侧头看向身后的沢田，显然刚刚那句话并非自言自语。  
要不是正处于超死气状态，刚刚对方的这一通操作，他八成就要不顾颜面的求饶了吧。  
“如果你说这话的时候脸别那么红，里面也别夹这么紧的话，我大概能理解你这是在抱怨~”沢田一边这么调侃的说着，一边又身手并进，引得纲吉不由自主发出一阵呻吟。  
“所，所以你大概什么时候才好……”说话稍稍有些喘气，原本耀眼的金红色眸子，此刻望向他时也不由带上了一丝水雾。  
“如果你想的话，马上。”他咬了一口对方的脸颊，成功惹得对方将头偏向了另一侧。  
“那，那你倒是，马上，啊！”  
“真的？我看你这不情愿的样子，似乎并不是想让我这么快停下来的样子啊~”  
“？！”  
然后，就在沢田错愕的目光注视下，纲吉一把转过了头来，原本一直放弃抵抗的双手突然抵住他的后脑勺，含泪的金红色双眸满是愤懑的注视着他，而一条灵巧的舌头，已趁着他张开嘴的空隙伸了进来，笨拙的挑逗着他。  
虽然这么说有些可耻，但他真的一时没忍住，直接射了。  
嗯，在里面的那种……  
……  
唔，不过，好像没关系？  
火箭筒的时效还没过去，家中也没有别人，时间依然充裕的两人，情不自禁的，开始了第二次探索之旅。  
——反正都是自己！  
-fin-


End file.
